fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Antrim
Chris Wright, also known as the Lone Wanderer, is a half-Caucasian half-African American male. He was a former Paladin of the DC Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and is currently the Mayor of Megaton. He is married to Lucy Wright, with whom he has two sons: James and Davis. Background He was born on July 13, 2258 to James Wright and his wife Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial in the Capital Wasteland. His mother died in childbirth, due to cardiac arrest. This prompted his father to end the project that him and his wife had been working on and take him to Vault 101, with the help of his friend Star Paladin Cross. He was raised in the vault, unaware of his origin in the wasteland. He was also unaware of his father's life before starting Project Purity in the Jefferson Memorial. He only found out after he returned to the vault, after having left it in search of his father, and was able to recover his father's journal. He then learned that his father was born in New Reno and was a member of the local Wright crime family, and that he had a younger brother named Liam that fled New Reno with him to find a better life in the east coast. Initially he didn't know if his uncle was alive or not, only knowing that he and his father had traveled to the Commonwealth together when they were in their late teens. Events of Fallout 3 Chris lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, growing up alongside the other kids of the vault. His father was the vault's doctor and physician. While he was growing up he was close friends with, and had a crush on, Amata Almodovar, Overseer Alphonse's daughter. He was didn't get along well with the other kids of the vault, especially Butch DeLoria and his friends. When he was 10, he was given a BB gun from his father and his friend Jonas, giving him some experience in shooting a gun. He also played baseball with the other kids in the vault and his performance was good enough to almost become an MVP. After he turned 16 he got a job as his father's assistant at the vault's clinic, where his father teasingly called him Nurse Chris. There he learned from his father skills in both medicine and science. He would often step in to defend Amata from Butch and his gang's, the Tunnel Snakes, harassment. Their close relationship eventually turned into a romantic relationship in their late teens, much to her father's disapproval. Everything was going well, but in 2277 James disappeared without any explanation while Chris was sleeping. It was Amata that woke Chris up and told him of what happened, how his father had escaped and that the vault security was now searching for him. She lent him her father's gun and gave him some information to help him escape the vault. He left his quarters to find the vault descending into anarchy as the vault security force attempt to find him, contain the radroach infestation and stop any vault dwellers from escaping. While he was leaving he ran into Butch, who begged him to rescue his mother from the radroaches. Chris agreed and rescued Ellen DeLoria from the mutant roaches. He was able to escape the vault with little bloodshed, only having to kill a few security officers that ran into him. He later encountered Amata being interrogated by her father and Officer Mack. Chris intervened, letting Amata escape but getting Officer Mack's attention. The two fought, resulting in Mack's death. Amata thanked him for saving her. Instead of confronting Overseer Alphonse he chose to continue on his way. He ran into Jonas's corpse where he found a note from his father. Despite James not wanting his son to follow him, he had no choice. He made it to the Overseer's office and went through the tunnel after finding out the password. When he made it to the vault door, he was forced to fight two officers barring his way. After the fight Amata came after him to say her final goodbyes. He tried to convince her to come with him but she refused, saying the vault was her home, so he gave her a kiss before he left. As the door were opening more guards appeared, but Chris was able to run out before they caught up to him. None followed him outside and the door was quickly closed. Once outside of Vault 101, he began searching for his father. He first came across Megaton, a nearby settlement located southeast of the vault made up of parts of ruined pre-war airplanes. He talked with the town's sheriff, Lucas Simms, who mentioned seeing his father go to the town's saloon. Chris headed there and talked with the Irish owner, Colin Moriarty. The owner offer to tell Chris where his father when it he gave him 100 caps. Unaware what he even meant at first, Chris learned of the currency of the post apocalyptic world. However, the 19 year old didn't have any caps to give Colin. So Chris left the saloon and talked to the citizens around town to see if any of them knew where his father went. Sadly none did and so Chris returned to the saloon, where Colin was now asking for 300 caps. The boy tried to convince Moriarty to lower the price but was unable to. Colin mentioned that one of his prostitutes, Silver, had recently run away and stole money from the saloon. Chris agreed to go after her and return the money to Moriarty in exchange for the information. Leaving Megaton, he headed northwestward to Springvale where Silver was hiding out. He confronted her inside a ranch house. After hearing her story, he decided to let her go and tell her former boss that she was gone and he was unable to find her. However, Chris now had to come up with another way to earn caps. He once again asked around town, this time searching for jobs he could do to earn money to pay for the information. He talked with Sheriff Simms about the atomic bomb present at the center of Megaton, and how it was still active. The Sheriff offered 100 caps as a reward to disarm the bomb, but through some convincing Chris was able to get him to offer 500 instead, for he needed at least 300 to pay Moriarty. The boy tried to examine the bomb, but despite being rather intelligent he didn't know anything about explosives. He knew he would have to learn more about them before attempting to disarm the bomb. And so, Chris continued his trip around town. Due to it getting dark, Chris headed back to the saloon to rent a room. The saloon's remaining prostitute, Nova, offer her services to him, but he declined due to his relationship with Amata. When he woke up the next morning he came across a blonde woman sitting in the saloon. He introduced himself to her, learning that her name was Lucy West, and asked if she had something for him to do. She said that she hoped "something to do" meant a job, otherwise to talk to Nova. Chris cleared up the confusion and asked for a job. Lucy West hired him to deliver a letter to her family, her parents and younger brother, in Arefu, a small town northwest of Megaton. She marked the location on his Pip-Boy and gave him the letter. Chris set off and after a while came across the town, that was built on a bridge. As he walked up the bridge a man tossed a grenade at him. The man, Evan King, then apologizes and explains that the town had been under repeated attacks by a group named the Family. Evan, who was the town's mayor and only guard, asked Chris to check the Ewer, Schenzy, and West residences to make sure everyone was all right. When checking in on the residents, he discovered that the Ewer and Schenzy families were safe, but he found the dead bodies of Lucy's parents. He was saddened from the discovery but further examined the bodies. He found that they had bite marks on their necks, which seemed very strange to him. He reported back to Evan, who asked about Lucy's brother Ian. After he discovered that the boy was missing, he mentioned seeing Ian talking with Vance, the leader of the Family. King suspected that the Family took the boy, but he didn't know where Family's hideout was but had his suspicions. He marked three locations on his Pip-Boy. Chris headed to the closest of the locations, the Northwest Seneca Station. There he encountered a ghoul named Murphy living there and asked him about the Family. The ghoul told him to follow the tunnel in the back of his place. Chris headed down the tunnel, encountering numerous traps and mutant crabs as he made his way to the supposed hideout of the Family. He found the front gate of the hideout near the end of the tunnel. It was guarded by a Family member named Roberto. At first he wouldn't let Chris in, but after he mentioned the Lucy's letter he was let through. Once inside, Chris talked with Vance. He informed the lad that Ian was there and was in isolation, the only way to him was through a terminal locked with a password. In exchange for the password, Chris agreed to learn the rules of the Family by asking other the members and reading from the terminal in the main lobby. After speaking to them he reported back to Vance, telling him that he understood the Family. The Family were people who hungered for human flesh but quenched their hunger by drinking human blood, like fictional vampires. Vance gave him the password, allowing Chris into Ian's meditation room. He talked with Ian and learned that he was not kidnapped, but voluntarily joined the Family after killing his parents. After a childhood encounter with a threatening wastelander, Ian had begun craving human flesh, even that of his own mother and father. Chris was able to convince Ian to return home to Arefu after showing him Lucy's letter. Before they could leave, Chris had to confront Vance. Chris asked him to stop attacking Arefu for its town's blood, and instead make a deal with the town to supply them with donated blood packs in exchange for protection. The Family leader agreed and gave the lad a schematics as a reward. Chris and Ian then returned to Arefu, where the former vault dweller told Evan about the proposed deal. The mayor agreed to it and welcomed Ian back to town. After reporting back to Vance about Evan's decision, Vance dispatched Alan, a member of the family, to Arefu to fulfill their end of the deal. Evan gave the lad some alcoholic drinks as a reward. Chris then left Arefu to return to Megaton, where he reported the news to Lucy. She was saddened by her parents' deaths but relieved that her brother was still alive. She thanked Chris for his help and paid him 100 caps for delivering the message, as well as helping her brother and the town. As he was leaving the saloon, Lucy told him to stop by and see her again if he was ever in town. Chris' cheeks blushed a little and he said he would, though outside he shook his head. He was still dating Amata, or so he thought at the time. Despite selling the alcohol he got from Evan he still didn't have enough to pay Colin. However his adventure to Arefu gave him time to learn more about explosives. Thinking now, that he had enough knowledge on the skill to attempt to disarm the bomb, was heading to the center of town. However, by the saloon he ran into a well dressed man named Mr. Burke. Burke told him that his employer wanted to rig the bomb to explode, for he considered the town a blight on the landscape, and that he would pay the lad 500 caps to do it. Chris didn't agree to rig the nuke, instead he quickly headed to Sheriff Lucas to report Burke to him. Lucas was angered by this and told Chris to follow him while he dispensed Wasteland Justice. The two headed to the saloon where Burke was and confronted him. While the two were talking, Chris saw that Burke was going for his gun. He acted quickly and bashed him in the head with his baseball bat. Giving the sheriff a chance to kill Burke before he was shot. Lucas thanked the lad for his aid, Chris then headed down to the center of town to disarm the nuke. He was able to do so and received the 500 caps reward from the sheriff as well as a key to his own house in Megaton. Happy that he finally obtained enough caps to pay Moriarty, Chris headed to his saloon. He gave Colin the 300 caps and learned that his father headed to Galaxy News Radio in the ruins of Washington D.C. He also learned how dangerous the ruins of D.C. were due to feral ghouls, raiders and super mutants. He knew that he was not ready to head to GNR, so he rested in his new home, where he met his Mr. Handy Wadsworth. He used the rest of his caps to visit the general store, Craterside Supply, to buy some equipment that he would need. He learned that the owner was looking for an assistant to aid in her research, so he decided to help her. She gave him three tasks to complete, but before he left she asked him about the vault suit he was wearing. Moria told him that 10-12 years ago she had met someone from Vault 101 and armored up her suit for her. She pointed it out in the shop and told Chris that if he told her about his childhood in the vault she would give him the suit. He agreed and told her pretty much everything. He then walked out of the store with his new armored vault suit. He did the easiest of the tasks first, getting large amounts of radiation poisoning to see its effects on the body. He drank the irradiated water around the disarmed bomb at the center of town until he his Pip-Boy showed that he had reached the level he wanted, at 600 rads. He made his way back to the shop, which was difficult because of his radiation sickness, and was treated by Moira. After he recovered she informed him that he appeared to have had a tiny mutation that accelerated his healing when he had high levels of radiation poisoning. The former vault dweller then left to travel to Minefield, a town to the northeast covered in mines, and retrieve a mine from near its center. As he was heading towards the town, he came across a scrapyard where several raiders were fighting a dog. Chris protected the dog and killed the raider, causing the dog to begin following him. He called the dog, Dogmeat and accepted him as a companion. The two then continued north to Minefield. Due to the mines, Chris told Dogmeat to wait in the outskirts of the town while he headed deeper. As he was making his way towards the playground at the center of town he began getting shot at by a sniper. Chris hurried and made it to the center, disarming a mine and taking it with him as he ran out of town with the sniper still shooting at him. Back in Megaton he gave the mine to Moria and told her of his experience. He then set off to complete the last of the first three tasks, scavenging a Super-Duper Mart for supplies. Chris and Dogmeat arrived at the ruined supermarket and were met with hostile raiders. The former vault dweller tested his combat skills against the large group of raiders and came out on top, scavenging what little was left of the food in the store and some medical supplies hidden in the back. He then returned to Moria to tell her about his experience, as a reward he obtained a food sanitizer to remove the radiation from pre-war food. Ms. Brown then gave him another set of three tasks to accomplish. Chris completed the next set of tasks all at once. He headed to the Anchorage Memorial where he placed the observer unit in a clutch of mirelurk eggs without killing any of the adult mirelurks, then headed to the Tepid Sewers nearby to use the repellent stick on 10 molerats. He returned to Moria without healing any of his injuries, even the crippled left arm he obtained with fighting the 10 molerats. The last set of tasks had Chris head to the Robco Facility to install the processor widget and hack their mainframe, and then head to Arlington Library. In the library he ran into the Brotherhood of Steel, an organization of power armor wearing soldiers that were inhabiting the Capital Wasteland. He talked with the Scribe Yearling, who is tasked with archiving all pre-War knowledge into the Brotherhood's central computers. She, after they talked, gave him access to the library's computer terminal at the front desk, where Chris was able to download the card catalog that Moria wanted. However he still needed to retrieve the complete archive so he and Dogmeat ventured deeper into the library and fought the raiders inhabiting the building. After getting the archive he returned to Megaton. Instead of doing the last task, he decided that he was ready enough to head to GNR. So with his dog at his side, he headed east into the D.C. ruins. He used the bridge to cross the river, easily making it through the mines after having already done so in Minefield. As he headed to the Farragut West Metro Station he encountered super mutants and raiders. Inside the station he mostly encountered feral ghouls, which his dog helped him dispatch. From there he went to Tenleytown/Friendship Station. Following the tunnels south he exited at Chevy Chase, where more ghouls and super mutants awaited. Near the exit to Chevy Chase North Chris found Sentinel Sarah Lyons with a squad of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers from her unit, Lyons' Pride. He told her that he was heading to GNR and she allowed him to accompany her and her squad there, as that was also their destination. Lyons' Pride had been tasked with clearing out the super mutants that were attacking GNR. They reached the GNR building's plaza and fought the numerous super mutants attacking the building. Once they were all dead, a huge super mutant attacked. With the weapons they currently had the beast would have killed them, but Chris spotted a large launcher by the fountain and picked it up. He used the Fat Man to launch a mininuke at the behemoth, killing it. The Brotherhood soldiers thanked him for his assistance and told him to head to the intercom to the right of the door to get inside the GNR Building. Once inside, he talked with the radio's DJ, Three Dog. The DJ had met James and agreed to tell Chris where his father went if he helped put the radio back on the air. The super mutants had destroyed the satellite relay dish that the radio used to broadcast, so they would need a replacement. Three Dog told him to head to the Museum of Technology, where one might be located. He traveled to downtown D.C. to reach the museum. Inside he checked a terminal in the Atrium for a location of a possible dish, finding out that one was present in the Virgo II Lunar Lander exhibit in the museum's west wing. Him and Dogmeat traversed the super mutant infested museum and reached the exhibit. He took the relay dish from the lunar lander and then left the museum. He had to travel to the Washington Monument, which was guarded by the Brotherhood of Steel, to place it at near the very top. Returning to Three Dog, he was able to get the information about his father, learning that he had gone to Rivet City to visit a Doctor Li. Three Dog was then able to resume the GNR's broadcast and began telling the wastelanders about Chris' exploits, calling him The Lone Wanderer despite him travelling with Dogmeat. He traveled south to the city, exiting the downtown D.C. ruins. He was amazed at the size of Rivet City and its nature, being a pre-war aircraft carrier. He didn't see a way across to the aircraft, but found an intercom and used it to talk with Harkness, the city's security chief. After a short chat he was granted access to the city, with a large bridge being extended to allow Chris into the aircraft. He headed to the science lab, where he found Doctor Li. She knew James from the days before he went to vault 101, so she offered details on Project Purity and told the lad where James ran off to: the Jefferson Memorial. Before he set off for the memorial he learned the history of Rivet City from Bannon, then learned its true history from Horace Pinkerton. He reported back to Moria so she could finish her guide. She gave him a copy and he grained plenty of experience, becoming a survival guru. As soon as he approached the Memorial, he encountered a large number of super mutants. After dispatching them he entered through the gift shop. Inside there were plenty more enemies. In the very center, the Rotunda, he walked up to the auxiliary filtration unit near the entry way and picked up the Project Purity journals resting here. One of the tapes, number 10, indicated that his father had left for Vault 112. With renewed enthusiasm he headed westward towards the vault. Vault 112 was located underground of Smith Casey's Garage to the far west. He fought the radroach infestation inside the garage and then used the hidden switch to open the passage to the vault. He activated the vault door using the panel and then walked in. He spoke to a security bot inside and receive a Vault 112 jumpsuit. Next he went to some kind of lab filled with pods. He spotted his father inside one of them, but was unable to open it. Realizing that the only way to free his father was to go inside the unoccupied pod and heading into the simulation that all the pods were connected to. He told Dogmeat to wait by his pod and then entered the simulation. In the simulation he appeared as a little kid in a suburban neighborhood. At the park in the center he met a little girl named Betty and her dog Doc. He asked Betty where his father was and told her that he needed to get them both free, but she said that she would only do so if he completed a series of violent tasks for her amusement. Chris refused and began searching around the simulated neighborhood. The other residents were of little help, as they seemed to be unaware they were in a simulation, unlike Betty. The only other one that had knowledge of this was Old Lady Dithers, who informed the lad that Betty was actually the creator of the simulation Dr. Stanislaus Braun. She told him about the Fail safe terminal that was located inside the abandoned house in the simulation and how it could get Chris and his father out, but would kill the others. He was reluctant to kill the other residents but upon learning that Braun had them trapped in the simulation for 200 years without being able to leave and kept tormenting them for all that time, he thought it a mercy to finally give them some rest. Within the abandoned house, he found a set of objects that make specific musical pitches when activated. He noticed that Braun was humming a tune and used the objects to replicate the tune. The Fail-Safe terminal appeared. In the terminal he selected the "Chinese Invasion" which summoned a squad of Chinese soldiers who proceed to murder the residents of Tranquility Lane, with the exception of Doc, Betty, and Chris. According to the notes on the Invasion program, this program disabled the fail-safes on most of the pods, meaning that dying in the simulation would kill the real-world person as well. Chris then spoke to Braun, who angrily scolded him on what he did and lamented that he was now alone and trapped forever within the simulation. That didn't bother Chris, for Dr. Braun was an evil man and deserved this fate after tormenting the other people for 200 years. Dr. Braun then revealed that Doc was James and said he would be waiting for the lad once he left the simulation. Chris quickly left the simulation. Back in the lab he was finally reunited with his father. The two talked and James said he had intended to find some holodisks, memos, or even experiments from Braun related to the G.E.C.K., but what he found was a perfectly alive and insane Braun and got himself duped into Tranquility Lane as a dog. His father then said he would be returning to Rivet City to meet with Dr. Li and resume Project Purity. Chris decided to travel with him, the two catching up along the way. Trivia *Chris was named after his father's cousin, Christopher Wright. Who was a close friend of James when he was growing up in New Reno. *Chris' father and uncle had already left New Reno by the time the Chosen One came to the city in 2241. *James was 32 and Catherine was 39 when Chris was born. *Both Chris and his father married older women. With Catherine being 7 years older than James, and Lucy being 6 years older than Chris. *Chris is highly intelligent and perceptive, he is also proficient in charisma. His best skills are: Medicine, Science, Energy Weapons and Speech. Though before his adventures in the Capital Wasteland, he wasn't that charismatic nor that good at speech. **Interestingly, in the vault his best skills were: Medicine, Science and Melee Weapons. As he was a pretty good batter in the vault's baseball team. Category:Harold's Canon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Brotherhood of Steel